


Infinitesimal

by GracefulRavenFeathers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Yoga, anxiety medication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracefulRavenFeathers/pseuds/GracefulRavenFeathers
Summary: I thought I'd try my hand at a one-shot book. I write a lot of angst, but there is some fluff too...sometimes....Prompts are always open!!! One word prompts, pairing prompts, any prompts... *Cough cough, I'm not desperate for friendship, cough, cough*I'll try to update every wednesday, but if I don't have anything, I won't post...





	1. Poisonous

Thomas was going to do it. He’d debated the subject for hours, both with his friends and with his Sides. And the conclusion had been unanimous; He should try anxiety medication. Joan and Talyn were completely on board, citing how anxious he’d been lately. Logan also concurred, pulling statistics that proved how helpful it could be. Princey and Morality weren't sure at first. They didn’t want to accidentally hurt Virgil. But when the Anxious trait himself agreed, albeit hesitantly, they respected his decision.

 

Virgil...was anxious about it. He was scared what the pills might do to him, but all of Logan’s highly convoluted explanations showed that it would most likely just tone him down a little. And he wanted Thomas to be happy.

 

So before he went to bed, Thomas popped a small white pill. The sides were all there, searching for any ill effects it may have on Virgil. But no such terror befell them, so they all went to bed as well.

 

It wasn't until the next morning that Virgil noticed anything off. Everything was fairly normal. He walked down to the kitchen in his pjs; a ratty old sweatshirt and purple and black flannel bottoms. Patton had made hash browns, toast, and eggs, and the others were already there, digging in. But as Virgil took a bite, the flavor felt off. Slightly bitter. But he couldn't insult Patton’s cooking. So he ate it all, though he felt a bit nauseous.

 

Later, at lunch, he found the egg salad sandwiches and caesar salad were also not right. But everyone else was enjoying it, so he kept his mouth shut and finished his meal. His stomach lurched, but he said nothing.

 

In the weeks following, Virgil found himself growing weaker and weaker. Not just in how he affected Thomas either. Though that had taken a turn for the better, with Thomas feeling more confident and Virgil only acting up when it was important. But he was also losing strength physically. He couldn't sleep anymore, his stomach pain growing worse and worse as time went on. His veins on his arms started to bulge, turning black, and he noticed he was always cold. The usual jacket was joined by several long sleeved shirts underneath and blankets when the other sides weren't around. He didn't have an appetite, but ate anyway. Patton would worry if he didn't.

 

One night, he had finally drifted off to sleep, when his stomach suddenly twisted painfully. A scream tore its way through his throat before he could stop it. The other sides charged into his room, expecting a monster, or something dangerous. Instead, they found the youngest side convulsing on his bed, being strangled by a mountain of blankets and foaming at the mouth.

 

Patton and Roman leapt into action as another scream rent the air. Roman started frantically ripping the blankets away while Patton attempted to calm Virgil down. Logan attempted to assess what was wrong and the cause.

 

Roman finally got all the blankets off, and Patton started stepping layers of clothing off his dark, strange son. Logan's eyes widened as the purple-gray veins came into view.

 

“I believe he has been poisoned,” the logical side stated gravely, and Roman gasped.

 

“Who would dare…” Then it hit Princey like a ton of bricks. “Oh…”

 

“The meds,” Patton whispered, tearing up as he tried to get Virgil to stop thrashing. “They’ve been affecting him the whole time. And he didn’t say anything…”

 

“We need to get him to Thomas,” Roman  cut through. The others nodded and helped him rise up in Thomas's room. The host looked up on fear when he clapped eyes on Virgil.

 

“What’s happening?”

 

Logan took a step forward as Roman and Patton tried to help Virgil empty his stomach in the bathroom. “The medicine you have been taking seems to have been poisoning Virgil slowly. My theory is that the mind palace food that we eat was laced with the medication, but it was only affecting anxiety. For some reason, Virgil did not tell us about the effects until tonight, when he began screaming.”

 

Thomas paled, glancing at the orange bottle on his night stand guilty. He walked over and threw the bottle in the trash before seeing if Virgil would be okay.

 

“He has a bad fever,” Patton almost sobbed, “at his pulse is almost non-existent. I don't know of he'll be ok.”

 

“He will be Padre,” Roman said, “Verge is strong. Stronger than we give him credit for. I know he will be okay, he just needs some tlc and medical help. Logan knows a lot about being a doctor, and you are literally Thomas’s heart. And as long as Thomas no longer takes the meds, the effects should wear off.”

 

Patton nodded, and everyone went on for a group hug. Even Logan awkwardly tried. As long as they stayed together, they’d be ok.


	2. Tranquil

Patton sat on the edge of a lake, breathing in the sights and smells of the scene. The Imagination was a fascinating place, and Morality loved spending time in its more tranquil areas.

 

Beneath him, his hot pink yoga mat was soft as he began to stretch out. His glasses and cat hoodie lay a few feet away, and he’d swapped his usual attire for stretchy black yoga pants and a sky blue workout tank top with his symbol large on the front.

 

He started his sun salutations, soft music pouring from the small Bluetooth speaker he’d brought along. He started by standing with his feet hip-width apart, then pressing his palms together in prayer position. He rested his thumbs against his sternum and took several breaths. Then Patton began his Upward Salute, inhaling as he swept his arms out to the side and overhead. His back gently arched as his gaze found the sky.   
  
Next, he exhaled as he folded forward from the hips, resting his hands beside his feet and bringing his nose to his knees. As he inhaled, Patton lifted his torso halfway into Half Standing Forward Fold lengthening his spine forward so his back was flat. His torso was parallel to the mat and he kept his fingertips on the floor. He exhaled again, jumping back into Plank Pose, with his hands under his shoulders and feet hip-distance apart. He lowered his body toward the floor, keeping his elbows tucked in toward his sides and his legs straight and reaching back through his heels.   
  
Almost halfway through his first salutation, he inhaled as he drew his chest forward and straightened his arms. Drawing his shoulders back and lifting his heart to the sky, the fatherly trait pressed through the tops of his feet, lifting his thighs off the floor and fully engaging his leg muscles. Then he shifted from Upward-Facing Dog Pose  to Downward-Facing Dog Pose, exhaling and lifting his hips, rolling over his toes, and placing the soles of his feet on the floor. His heels were flat on the ground as he lengthened his spine and lifted his belly and sit bones toward the sky. He stayed there for five breaths. On his last exhalation, he bent his knees and looked between his hands.   
  
Inhaling as he jumped both feet between his hands was almost second nature to Patton. He lifted his torso halfway, lengthening his spine forward so his back was flat, torso parallel to the floor and fingertips on the floor again in a Half Standing Forward Fold. He exhaled as he foldes his torso over his thighs and rested his hands beside his feet, bringing his nose to his knees.   
  
Almost done with the routine, the Pun-lover inhaled as he swept his arms out to the side and extended up once again. Gently, he arched his back and gazed toward the sky in a Upward Salute. To conclude, he exhaled as he came back into Mountain Pose. Bringing his hands into prayer position, Patton rested his thumbs on his sternum. 

 

Morality repeated the sequence two more times before stopping. Every movement was fluid as the Side performed his sun salutations. The others disn’t know about his morning work out, but Patton liked it that way. He rolled up his mat and slipped his hoodie and glasses back on without a care in the world. He glanced at his watch: 7:32. 

 

_ Time to make breakfast!  _ He cheerfully thought to himself. And Patton skipped back to the mind palace, ready to face whatever the day would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! I had dress/tech rehearsals for Shrek; The Musical. To make it up to you, I'll try and get another chapter out today.
> 
> Thanks for all the support!


End file.
